Romance: Dragonball Couples
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: A series of drabbles all under 400 words about dragonball couples, both canon and non-canon and even a threesome! Enjoy!
1. Wedding Night

**Wedding Night**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Goku snuggled up to his exhausted new bride and stifled the urge to wake her up for yet another round. He couldn't get enough of this incredible feeling she had just gifted him and he wanted more and more.

"I've read about it, Goku," she had whispered, blushing and shy after they had arrived to their new home after the wedding reception. "It's called making love. You love me, right Goku?"

"Yes, I love you Chichi." He loved everyone, really.

"I've never done this before but I know you know even less, so I will try to teach you."

Goku hadn't been shocked when she had started kissing him deeply. They had kissed before. He wasn't confused when she had pulled him to the bed and had proceeded to touch him all over. He had liked it, a lot.

But when she had guided his hands to her breasts, he had gasped, scandalized.

"Bulma told me I wasn't supposed to touch those," Goku informed her, his face flaming red.

Chichi had giggled. "She was right. You are only supposed to touch your wife's. It's what married people do."

"Are you sure?" Goku had asked, still blushing. He felt dazed and a strange feeling had began taking over his senses. He wanted to continue touching her and... and he didn't know what else but she said she was going to teach him.

"Do you trust me?" Chichi had asked him and he nodded.

She proceeded to strip off her clothes, swallowing nervously. Then she had pushed her shoulders back and shown herself to him proudly, shyly.

"I've dreamed of this moment, Goku."

Suddenly, Goku hadn't felt nervous anymore. It felt right. He let her guide him and then his instincts had taken over.

"That was making love," Chichi had told him after their breathing had gone back to normal and their hearts had stopped hammering.

"I like it," Goku said, grinning. "Can we do it again?"

A giggle and a nod was all it took to have him all over her again.

Marriage was going to be great!


	2. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

I can't believe this is happening. She's actually falling for that monster… that Saiya-jin alien that would have killed off all of us if it weren't for Goku, or as he calls him, "Kakarrot".

I'm not an idiot, I know what's going on. Maybe they haven't slept together yet, but they will sooner or later. And judging by the way he follows her around with that angry scowl and that sarcastic and cutting tongue that matches hers and the hungry way she gazes at him when she thinks no one is looking, it will be sooner.

How can this be happening? She and I are supposed to end up together. Yes, we broke up yet again recently, but it's temporary. It's always temporary. We're meant for each other.

Ok, so she wants commitment and I haven't proposed yet and don't plan on doing so. So what? She would probably be bored to tears being married. We are two free sprits that have joined together for extended periods of time. Why does she need a ring and a stupid ceremony as proof that she's the one for me and I'm the one for her? Why does she need me to be there with her every second of every day if she can take care of herself just fine and we both have our own lives? Why does she get mad at me for going off and training without saying goodbye if she's done the similar things countless times?

In any case, that arrogant, short, spiteful son of a bitch is never going to commit to her in any way. Not in a million years. No matter how much he wants her. I mean, just look at him, still all hung up on how he's a prince. Please, in this planet, the only thing he'll ever be a king of is the toilet, and that's owned by her anyway.

All I got to do is make her see how wrong he would be for her, even just as a rebound guy. He'll hurt her. He'll never love her. I love her. How can I make her see that?...


	3. Reasons Why

**Reasons Why  
Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

He has guts, I can definitely appreciate that. He is also the kindest, most honest, gentlest human I've ever met. Determined. Courageous. Strong too; well at least for an unenhanced human. He seems to be the most powerful of his species and that's something to be respected.

Why is he even interested? I'm not human anymore. He will grow old and die and I will still look as young as I look now till the end. He knows I'll never be able to show all those intricate emotions that they so like displaying. I have already rejected him in several occasions and he still seeks me out, determined.

For that matter, why should -I- be interested? He's always going to want more than I can give, even if right now he's claiming he won't. I'll have to see him shrivel and die right in front of my eyes. He's short and a bit too cheerful for my taste. He's a better person than I'll ever be, no matter how long I live.

So why is it that I'm not rejecting him out of hand, laughing at the very idea? Why is it that I'm standing here, actually listening to him?

He finally stops talking and just stares up at me, his eyes big and hopeful. What was it that he said? Just give us a chance.

Abruptly, I make my decision. Why the hell not?

As for the why, I just want to. Have I ever needed to have any other reason before?

I lean down and kiss him, surprising the hell out of him. He returns the kiss after a few chocked and violent heartbeats and my decision is further solidified. He's actually a very good kisser.


	4. Naughty or Nice

**Naughty or Nice**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

"Tien, can we get away for a while? I am so freaking bored of living out here in the boonies! I don't understand how you and Chautzu can bear it!"

Tenshinhan glanced over at his blond lover, just giving her a noncommittal grunt. He kept waiting for the inevitable sneeze that would drive her away from his life yet again, but she'd already stayed for a whole week and it hadn't happened yet.

It would, though, sooner or later. That was the problem with her, or perhaps, that's what attracted him to her in the first place.

With her, there were no mushy words, no commitment, no permanence. That's the way he preferred it. After all, he lived the life of a hermit with only Chautzu as company. Chikyuu had been in peace for five years now, but he'd never stopped training, never ceased bettering himself. It was basically, his existence.

Until she'd barged into his life, with her loud attitude, tight clothes and flashing eyes. Nothing had ever been the same. Then she would sneeze and would apologize for having intruded -intruded!- into their lives and would leave. Sometimes for days, sometimes months, and eventually she was gone for almost seven years.

He'd thought he would never see her again. He had tried to forget her, but had never really been able to… and now she was back again. But for how long?

"Tien, are you paying attention to me? I want to go to town, now!"

In spite of himself, he chuckled. Perhaps… perhaps only this time he would give in to her demands. After all, he didn't know how long she'd be around this time, when would be the next time she would appear, the next time he felt her voluptuous body beneath him.

"Ok, Lunch. Let's go."

Her startled expression made him chuckle again. So, she hadn't been expecting for him to agree, huh? Well, he did have some aces up his sleeve. He had to, to be able to keep up with his demented lover.

"Great, let's go!"

She strapped on her huge revolver to her slender back and smiled at him brilliantly. Taking his arm, she led him outside, grinning the whole time.

Tenshinhan found himself grinning too.


	5. For Better or for Worse

**For Better of for Worse**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

I waited patiently for my husband to come back home. I had already had two full days to prepare myself for the shock of my life, as Bulma had so well put it.

My wonderful, handsome husband now inhabited the body of a stranger. An alien purple monster with sharp horns on the sides of his head and stern features.

"At least he does have two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes..." Bulma had rambled on as she had tried to explain what had happened back in Namek.

The nerve of my husband, thinking that he could get rid of me that easily. When I said I do and repeated our wedding vows after the priest, I meant every word of them. For better or for worse. I did not care how he looked now, he was still my husband.

Finally, I heard the front door of our home open and he walked in. Every one of my senses were attuned to the man I had loved half my life.

He was right behind me and for a moment, I hesitated before turning around. Would I be able to handle it?

I stiffened my spine and scolded myself. I was a princess, the daughter of the Ox King, wife of the strongest being in several galaxies, at least. If not the universe.

Finally, I turned around and get my first look at him. To my credit, I didn't faint for the first time in my life.

I could see _him _shinning from those strange alien features and I swallowed a gasp before it left my throat. A couple of seconds later I took a deep breath and smiled tremulously.

"For better or for worse, Goku, I will always love you."


	6. Properly

**Properly**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

"I see you managed to find me again," Junnana-gou voiced without inflection, his slim muscles tensing as he continued hitting the massive tree with the sharp blade of his axe.

"At least this time it was on purpose," she grinned, running an appreciative eye over his naked chest. He had to stifle the urge to turn around and ogle her properly in return.

"Hmmm," he grunted, not even looking at her. From the corner of his eye, he could see her blue eyes twinkle.

"So what do you want?" he asked curtly.

"To thank you for saving my life," the girl replied succinctly, fluffing her bright blue hair. "I still can't believe you were there at the right moment in the right place… I can't imagine what would have happened otherwise," she finished, shivering slightly.

"You already did that yesterday, girl, when you slobbered all over me," the android snorted.

Bra Briefs smirked dangerously and slid closer to him. Too close.

"Yes, but this time, I want to thank you _properly_."

Juannana-gou found himself almost gulping.


	7. Sparring

**Sparring**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Her black eyes were belligerent, flashing and beautiful. He couldn't tear away from those twin bottomless orbs. Why did she have to be so gorgeous?

"Are you listening to me Uub? You really need to concentrate you know. Grandpa's coming back soon and I want to have this move perfected by then; come on."

He nodded, watching as she gracefully and quickly struck out, almost taking him by surprise even though he'd been waiting for it.

A while later, they were still sparring and every time they brushed against each other, his blood boiled.

Why did he have to want her so much?

All of a sudden, Pan kicked his legs from under him and he fell hard to the ground. She pounced on him, pinning him down. Struggling, he tried to roll her off, but she straddled him with her whole body.

Her face was right above his. He could see how long her lashes were; the porcelain perfection of her skin… even felt her breath on his own face and almost shuddered.

All of a sudden, it was just all too much. He got a hold of her neck and pulled her face down to his, kissing her with all the pent up passion he possessed.

She didn't put up a fight at all; in fact, she immediately worked towards deepening the kiss.

Then she pulled back and smiled brilliantly. She sat up, still on top of him and put a hand on her hip.

"Took you long enough."


	8. Challenge

**Challenge**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

She didn't see him there. Honestly. Her flirting skills were good, but not _that_ good. In any case, she couldn't have planned it better.

One minute she was half running/half flying towards the main entrance of her home, her feet skimming over the expensive tile, panicking because she was late -as usual- for an important date and the next, she was sprawled atop a body.

A strong, wide, tall, dark, gorgeous male body.

Startled, she looked down at him, and smiled slowly.

"Haven't seen you around here for a very long time, Uub," she uttered, using her most seductive voice. The one she knew had driven him to kiss her senseless two years ago at one of her mom's parties. He'd then disappeared but Bra had known he'd be back eventually.

He blushed and looked helpless. Bra giggled. It was funny to see such a strong, strapping man looking so flustered. It was one of her hobbies, really, to reduce men to such a state.

Slowly, she got off him, sliding, making sure there was as much body contact as possible. Then she extended her hand and smirked at her next boyfriend.

Frowning, he took her offered limb and incorporated.

"Yes, it's been a while," he finally said, his frown gone. She was flashing him a look of challenge. Uub had been trained by Goku for many years. He'd learned form a master not to back down from a contest.


	9. Choose

**Choose**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Uub stared open mouthed at his two childhood friends. Had he heard them right?

A raised brow, a shocked expression. "What?"

"You heard us, Uub," Bra sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you did. You better pick one of us now," demanded Pan.

Uub shook his head in shock. How could he choose? He loved them both and apparently, they both wanted him in return.

"We're waiting!" Bra was tapping her foot, her high heels clicking.

"I am tired of fighting about this, it's gotta end today," Pan complained hotly, toying with her bandanna nervously.

_Perhaps moving here to live with Goku-sensei and Mrs. Son wasn't the best idea my master ever had, _Uub mused, looking from one girl to the other. They were both beautiful in their own way, both incredibly attractive. Pan was slim, athletic and spunky, her black eyes and dark hair alluring. Bra was voluptuous, girly and spoiled, and her legs were amazing. How could he choose?

"I... I choose both," he finally muttered, blushing like he'd never blushed before.

"What!" Bra screeched at the same time Bra shouted, "BOTH?"

"Yes, both."

The girls -women now, really- glanced at each other, communicating silently while Uub just stood there, feeling intensely uncomfortable.

"That's the best idea you've had in a while."

"Yeah, it really is," Bra agreed, smirking.

They both launched themselves at him, hugging him and for a second, he panicked. _What have I done?_


	10. Gravity Chamber

**Gravity Chamber**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

"What are you doing here?" Vegita growled in that impatient way he always used with her. It was as if he always _needed_ to be mad at her. For what reason, she could start guessing but would probably never be able to really know.

"… and why did you bring that pink and purple thing here into _my_ gravity chamber? You know its not old enough train."

It was on the tip of Bulma's tongue to remind him for the millionth time that it was _her_ gravity chamber. Not his. And that he should be a bit more grateful. She also desired very strongly to scold him for calling their son a thing. But no she'd save those arguments for another day

"Vegita," she sighed, jiggling a fascinated year-old Trunks in her arms. He was looking around with wide eyes. "We haven't seen you in two whole weeks. I thought I'd come here before we both forget what you look like," she teased. Inside, her innards were twisting in anguish. She didn't know how to pull Vegita out of this funk he'd been in ever since Goku's death. Dende knew she'd tried everything.

He graced her with a grunt and turned away, reaching for a towel. He was about to sweep right by her when she grabbed his arm before he could actually exit. Amazingly, he didn't shake it away or ignore it.

"Vegita… for what it's worth... We love you. We will always love you, no matter what. Just remember that."

She could feel him stiffen under her fingers for a second before he controlled the reaction. Then, he sent her an enigmatic look. It was brimming with many emotions; she couldn't even put them apart in the brief instant she got to see his expression. Passion, regret, pain, indecision, pride… it was as he'd laid his soul bare for her for just an instant.

Then he shook her arm and walked by, not before commanding, "I want dinner tonight at 6 PM sharp, woman."

Bulma grinned in victory at his retreating back.


	11. A Date

**A Date?**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Krillin gazed down at Juhachi-gou as she sunned herself in that tiny bikini Roshi had so _magnanimously_ provided her. He scratched his head, at a loss. How does one ask out a girl who has no social skills?

Juhachi-gou shifted in the sand and cracked her eyes open.

"You're staring at me again."

"S-s-sorry," Krillin stammered, blushing like crazy.

"What do you want?" she asked acerbically. He knew very well that she wasn't trying to be rude. She didn't even know the concept. It had taken him a while to get used to it but they had already sort of been living together -if you call living in the same household living together- for a few months now. Amazingly enough, she'd accepted his and Roshi's invitation to stay and had not left after a few days as everyone had predicted.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date," the former monk finally blurted out.

"What do you want to ask me? On what date?" she asked.

"Ugh… No, I meant I want to go out on a date with you."

"What date?"

This wasn't working. He was going to have to explain the concept to her.

"No, not date as in what day it is… Date can also be used as a word that means… that means when two people that like each other want to go out and do something special."

He waited expectantly for her answer, sweating under the hot tropical sun.

"Hmmm," she murmured. "Sure, why not. I like you and you're always staring at me. I am bored of being on this island for such long stretches of time. Doing something special sounds like fun."

Krillin let out a pained breath and resisted the urge to cheer.


	12. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Bulma stared open-mouthed at her new boyfriend. She knew he was shy and very afraid of women but she had not seen this coming, somehow.

"So you've never, ever kissed a girl before."

"No," he replied, miserable. His eyes were darting around as if she were about to pounce on him any second. Which she was, of course.

"Not even a little peck on the lips?" she asked again, astonished.

"No, alright Bulma, I've never been able to. Stop asking me," he whined, stepping away from her slowly.

She stepped right up to Yamcha, making sure to bump into him. His panicked expression was extremely amusing.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. You'll like it, I promise. You have any idea how many guys would just die for an opportunity like this?"

He just shook his head and shuddered.

Finally she had him cornered against a wall, trapped. Sure, he could probably get away easily enough but she doubted he really wanted to.

"Here it comes," she said, giggling and saw as he pressed his eyes close together in patent terror. She pressed her lips against his and he shuddered again. His lips were soft and firm. Just perfect. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun!_

"So that was your first kiss. See, that wasn't that bad, right?"

He cleared his throat and opened his eyes, blushing beet red. "No, I guess it wasn't."


	13. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Drabble by: Sarah Slutz**

Chichi could not believe the nerve of Bulma, pulling her away for a "private girl talk" right smack in the middle of her wedding, and she told her so.

"But Chichi, this is very important and your whirl wind courtship happened so fast after the Budokai I didn't get a chance before. Now, you have to listen closely because you don't really know Goku. You have no idea what you're getting into."

Chichi frowned in consternation. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know he had never even _seen_ a girl before in his life until he was twelve years old?"

"Well I…knew he was very naïve but…"

Bulma smirked superiorly, "Hah, I knew it. Girl, you have no idea…"

Chichi stamped her foot, still being careful not to damage her lovely new white shoes that went with her late mother's gorgeous wedding gown.

"I have no time for this, this is my beautiful wedding day."

"And if you don't listen to me," Bulma warned, "It won't be a beautiful wedding night."

Chichi gritted her teeth but stood silent as Bulma started chattering. Phrases like "he doesn't even know how it works", "no experience", "it will most likely hurt like a mother", "you'll need lots of lubrication" and many others were being liberally sprinkled into the fast monologue. Chichi blushed in earnest. Sure, she knew about the basics after reading a book specially for this day, but Bulma was going into much greater detail than she would have ever imagined. 

"So in conclusion my friend, you are going to have to jump him," Bulma said, tossing her hair.

Goku's young new bride gulped.


End file.
